Works of Art (GAME)
Basically, this is a game that the COMMUNITY of this wiki must participate in. It is about keeping a wolf pack alive, by way of art. Doing various forms of art gives points, that the Pack Leader must choose to use for something. Link to the things to spend points on: Here! IMPORTANT POSITIONS *Pack Leader - Lykaios - Ahill is the descision maker *Healer - No healer yet - name submitted healer *Caretaker - No caretaker yet - name submitted caretaker *Beta - No beta yet - Leader chose wolf as the beta, and wolf was submitted by name OTHER WOLVES #Hunters: *Mischief (Ahill) *Sun (Ahill) #Senior Wolves: *None submitted #Mothers: (cannot do anything other than care for their pup unless they ask the caretaker to) *None submitted #Pups: (cannot do anything outside of their area until they grow) *None submitted #Hunters-in-training: *None submitted #Healers-in-training: (chosen by the Healer and the Pack Leader when the apprentice is a pup) *None submitted #Dead wolves: (add how they died, too, and their rank before death) *None submitted Events (and Warnings) *Wolves have entered the Valley, where this pack shall start. (8th July, 2018) *WARNING: There is confusion among the wolves - two packs in the same place. The two have merged, but the valley is too small for both. They have left, leaving behind some. *Poem ('Valley') submitted by Chipper. *+20 points, to start off with. *Flat colours digital drawing ('Wulfy') submitted by Ahill. *+3 points. *Mischief and Sun have joined the pack. *Two flat colours traditional drawings ('YeeeeWulff' and 'Anothawulf') submitted by Ahill. *+3 points. *+3 points. Visual Art Wulfy.png|By Ahill2208 YeeeeWulff.jpeg|By Ahill2208 Anothawulf.jpeg|By Ahill2208 Written Art Valley Type: Poem (By Chipper the Crow) (Poem Type: ABAA, ABAA, ACAC, DEFG) Effect: For the game to start As the clouds ride upon the sky's blue back, I dearly hope we didn't make a mistake, For in this valley, there is a very obvious lack, Of space, and I fear that our future is black. There are too many wolves, too many to see, We cannot all drink from just one lake, And now nobody will think about little old me, Do they not remember that my pups have in each tuft of fur a flea? It saddens me much, but it has to be done, We must move out of the Valley, by tomorrow, I suppose now Nature has won, But now, there is no time for sorrow. I lost one pup during the move, But I don't care what I lose, A drowning soul, trapped beneath the ice of survival? I have no time to go back for the remains of my pack. Points Guide Written *Short (about a paragraph, or even less) description of anything - 1 point *Haiku - 1 point, 2 if it's especially good to me *Poems - One stanza: 1 point, Two stanzas: 2 points, Three or more stanzas: 4 points *Detailed description of anything - 6 points *Short story - 10 points *Short-ish story - 15 points (write it on another page and link to it) *Chaptered story - 20 points (write it on another page and link to it) Visual *Simple sketch (digital/traditional) - 1 point *Dynamic sketch (digital/traditional) - 2 points *Neat outline drawing - 2 points *Charcoal drawing - 2 points *Flat colours digital drawing - 3 points *Flat colours pencil drawing - 3 points *Flat colours pen drawing - 5 points *Cel-shaded digital drawing - 5 points *Cel-shaded traditional drawing - 7 points *Painting - 10 points *Ref sheet of wolf - 15 points *Shaded painting - 15 points *Detailed (meaning with highlights/shading) drawing - 15 points *Realistic art of any kind - 20 points Pack-wide Stats *'Health - '''Pack is healthy (WARNING: No healer!) *'Number of Wolves -''' 3 *'Hunger -' Well-fed *'Friendliness -' Accepting *'Weather -' Sunny (Not very harsh) *'Season -' Summer (June) *'Number of Written Works -' 1 *'Number of Visual Works -' 3 *'Points -' 29 Category:Games